Corrupted
by DBZBTRFanGirl
Summary: What happens when Goku and Trunks don't die at the Cell games? Instead Gohan and Chiye do and they finish cell once and for all in other world, But when they try to wish them back they arent in other world. Then months later a new evil arrives. Gohan/OC and Trunks/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people here are another DBZ story and I just wanted to say I kinda got the idea from Tihan114's story Brainwashed. It takes place directly after the cell games, Gohan and his twin (Chiye) are the only ones who don't survive and don't return to Earth. **

**(I do not own DBZ sadly) **

"Shenron, can you bring back everyone who was killed by Cell?" Piccolo asked

"Your wish has been granted" but something was amiss

Future Trunks looked at the girl he was holding; her eyes were still closed and her skin was pale and ice cold. Goku looked around and Gohan was not insight; this confused everyone.

"Where's Gohan?" Yamcha asked

"Chiye isn't alive either" Trunks said

Vegeta and Piccolo flinched when they saw that the twins hadn't come back. Caitlin brought out the all spark and tried to use it, but even that did not work.

"Shenron where are my children?" Goku asked

"I wasn't able to bring them back, for they are not in other world"

Everyone was shocked at what the dragon had said; they aren't in other world but they aren't here either.

"Goku! Goku can you hear me?"

"King Kia what is going on? Are Gohan and Chiye with you?"

"They were but they disappeared; I thought that they were brought back to you"

"Wait what? But they aren't here with us King Kia" Caitlin said

**With Gohan and Chiye**

The twins began to awake and noticed that they were in some sort of cell.

"Gohan, where are we?" Chiye asked

"I'm not sure"

Soon two tall men walked into the cell; one man had long black hair and the other was bold and they both had a tail. It was then the twins recognized the two men as they got a good look at them.

"Raditz! Nappa!" The two yelled

"Well it seems they recognize us Raditz" Nappa said

"But…how?" Gohan asked

Suddenly the two felt electricity run through their bodies; the two screamed out in pain, but tried to fight the oncoming faint feeling unfortunately it didn't work.

"Take them to Master Akari's lab" Another man said

The two older saiyans grabbed the demi saiyans and took them to the lab. After a while Chiye is the first one to wake up and took in her surrounding; from what she could see it looked a lot like Dr. Gero's lab. Chiye tried to get out of her restraints that held her down, but to no avail she couldn't get loose.

"It's useless you can't escape" A voice said

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Chiye yelled

"My, my you definitely are Vegeta's student" A man said walking into the light

He was about as tall as Goku, but he had black blue hair that was spiked like Vegeta's and he wore armor that Saiyans would wear.

"I am Doctor Akari and this is my labotory and you two are my new experiments" Dr. Mew said walking toward Chiye

"I only had the pleasure of taking full saiyans out of other world and other full aliens; never would have I thought there would be demi saiyans" He said getting a good look at Chiye

"And from what I gathered there are two others like you," he said walking toward Gohan, "Vegeta's son and your sister the savior of Cybertron; unfortunately I can't use her because she doesn't have a true brain"

"What are you going to do to us?" Chiye asked with fear in her voice

Gohan was finally coming around to see Dr. Akari looking at him like he's studying him.

"Finally the boy is awake"

"W...who are you?" Gohan asked

"I'm Dr. Akari and I'm going to turn you two into blood thirsty monsters"

The two demi saiyans eyes opened wide when they heard what he said.

"And when I'm done I'm going to send you to Earth to destroy it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok the elite guard is on high alert and Sentinel said that he would let me know if he sees Gohan and Chiye" Caitlin said walking into the living room.

"Good we're going to need all the help we can get" Piccolo said

"I talked to my parent they want me home, but if we hear anything about Gohan and Chiye they will let me come back" Gabrielle said as she got off the phone

"Right we'll keep you posted on what we hear" Caitlin says

"Wait, where's Broly?" Krillin asked

"Father went off into space with Antonio to look for Gohan and Chiye," Gabrielle informed, "Well I should head for my home it's going to take me awhile to get home"

Everyone said their goodbye and they went their separate ways. Tien, Piccolo, and Caitlin were the only ones to stay; Caitlin walked off to her old room to get a few things before heading off with Tien and their son Kyo.

"Gohan, Chiye where are you?" Goku asked as he looked outside

**With Gohan and Chiye **

"Finally I'm finished" Dr. Akari said

"Doctor was it a success?" Raditz asked

"Yes it was," He answered, "It was more of a challenge than I thought, but I was able to take almost the entire human out of them and turned them more into a saiyan than they were before"

"Bardock Raditz, take them to the healing chamber"

The two saiyans nodded their head and headed into the lab to grab the young saiyans. As Bardock picked up Chiye she saw some of her memories that she was remembering; he gave a little smirk as he saw her and Gohan fight Frieza. They set the two into one of the healing chambers each and began the healing process.

"Hmph who would have thought that these two have such power to take down a monster like Cell themselves" Bardock said

"They are your grandchildren so it's not too shocking"

Bardock eyes went wide at what his son just said; he looked at the two children with curiosity.

'_Their…..they're my grandchildren?'_

Bardock was pulled from his thoughts when his other son, Turles, entered the room and saw the two young saiyans.

"Well, well Kakarot's brats are here too," Turles says as he gets a closer look, "They have certainly grown up since I last saw them"

"I know and they are more powerful than before" Raditz said

"I heard that the girl trained under Vegeta" Nappa said

That's when the two started to wake up; Bardock and Raditz drained the fluid and opened up the chamber. The two walked out and Raditz handed them new uniforms to wear.

**On Earth**

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked

"Hm? Yes Chi-Chi?"

"Goku….I…..uh…I'm pregnant" Chi-Chi said quietly but Goku still heard it

"You're pregnant?" Goku asked dumbstruck

Chi-Chi nodded her head; before she knew it Goku pulled her into a big hug. When they parted Chi-Chi still had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I just don't want us to forget about Chiye and Gohan" She said

"We won't forget them Chi-Chi," Goku said putting his hands on her shoulders, "We love them and I know for sure they will be over joyed to know that they will have a little brother or sister"

"You're right Goku I don't know why I thought that we would forget them" She said whipping the tears away

**In space **

"Doctor Akari the two have awaken" A solder said

"Good get them into the training room," Akari instructed

"Yes sir!"

"Just you wait planet earth your heroes are coming to destroy you!"

"Chiye, Gohan Doctor Akari wants you in the training room now" the solder said

"Right" the two young saiyans said

"Father is there something wrong?" Raditz asked

"Hm? Oh it's nothing"

'_I'm not letting that mad man turn my grandchildren into puppets!" _


	3. Chapter 3

Months have passed since the cell games; Gohan and Chiye are still missing, Trunks went back to his own time, Gabrielle went back to America and the others tried to live normal lives. Chi-Chi and Goku prepared for the new child who would be arriving in a matter of days; but Caitlin got something shocking.

"Elite Guard member Caitlin what's your situation?" Caitlin said over her comlink

"Caitlin! Ma'am we have found your siblings!" Hotshot said

"Really? Where?"

"They're-" suddenly the connection was cut

"Hotshot? Hotshot!"

"Caitlin dear what's wrong?" Tien asked his wife

"Hotshot…he's in danger!" Caitlin said running out of the house

"Optimus we need to head off to Cybertron now something is going on!" Caitlin said over her comlink

"We're already on our way to get you we'll be there soon"

"Right"

"Caitlin what's going on?"

"Hotshot called me and said that he found Chiye and Gohan, but the connection got cut" Caitlin informed

"You think they found their way to cybertron?"

"Yea they are smart and I did tell them how to get there from anywhere"

"Right I'll go and tell your parents" Tien said picking up their son

"Mommy pwese be carful" Kyo said

"Mommy will be alright" She said kissing him on the head

"Be safe" Tien kissed Caitlin

**(At the son house)**

"Goku? Goku!" Tien Called

"Yea what is it Tien?" Goku asked opening the door

"The elite guard found them"

Goku's eyes became wide; finally they found them after so long.

"Chi-Chi!"

"Goku what's wrong?"

"They found them"

About 20 minutes later everyone had gathered at the Son house; everyone waited for a call from Caitlin to see what she has gathered. For an hour they heard nothing from and Tien started to become worried.

"Where is she!?" Vegeta asked irritated

"Maybe she can't get connected to us because she's far away from us" Krillin suggested

"No that's not it," Tien said, "When Hotshot called that connection from cybertron was cut off"

"So that could be it" Bulma said

Suddenly a blue portal opened in front of everyone and from it Caitlin fell out unconscious. Everyone ran up and saw many wounds and burns on her body; who could have done this to her?

"What happened?" Yamcha asked, "Do you think decepticons did it?"

"Highly doubt it" Vegeta said

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Bulma asked

"If it was a decepticon Caitlin wouldn't be in this type of shape," Vegeta said, "Her circuitry is showing decepticons would have crushed her"

"So you're saying something else did this? But what?" Chi-Chi asked

"Saiyans," Caitlin said, "Saiyans did it"

"Caitlin!"

"What do you mean saiyans attacked you?" Piccolo asked

"It was Nappa, Raditz, and Turles and….."

"Shh you need to rest" Chi-Chi said

"No you need to know who else attacked"

"Who else?" Vegeta asked annoyed

"Gohan and Chiye"

Everyone was shocked at what she just said. Why would Gohan and Chiye attacked their older sister?

"Why don't you tell us what happened" Piccolo said

"Well you see..."

_**Flashback**_

"_**By the all spark what is going on here!?" Ratchet said **_

"_**I sense Gohan and Chiye's energies I'll get them and you go and found out what's going on" Caitlin said **_

"_**Right"**_

_**Caitlin flew the streets and finally came to the area where her brother and sister are and found something shocking. Standing there were Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Gohan, and Chiye. **_

"_**How is this possible….how are you alive!?" **_

"_**Our master brought us back to life" Raditz **_

"_**Who? Who is your master?" **_

"_**Wouldn't you like to know" Turles said **_

"_**Hmph I'm getting tired of hearing her voice can we just destroy her now?" Chiye asked **_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Yea I'm with you on that sis let's kill her"**_

"_**Wait we should keep her as a messenger" Turles said **_

"_**he's right let's have her sent a message to Kakarot" **_

"I could hardly fight them they're just too strong"

"Why? What happened to them?" Krillin asked

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is it's not good"

**With Gohan and Chiye**

"Excellent now Kakarot and Vegeta now about what has happened to you" Doctor Akari said

"Thank you sir" The twins said

"Now go and rest tomorrow we'll head off to the planet Frieza used to live on"

"Yes sir"

'_Now nothing can stop me!'_

"I don't like this" Bardock said

"Neither do I they're acting more and more like saiyans with every battle" Raditz agreed

"But what can we do? He has them under mind control" Turles asked

"I'm not sure"

"There has to be something we can do…..maybe if we get the ones they love into the fight maybe then it will help!" Nappa said

"I don't think so; they attacked their own sister" Raditz reminded

"No I mean like someone they love!" Nappa said, "Like a love interest!"

"He's right, but where can get that kind of information?" Turles and Raditz questioned

"Broly" Bardock said

The saiyans looked at the older warrior confused. Bardock pointed outside of the ship and there glaring in was none other than Broly and his son.


End file.
